Catch of Love
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Catch of the Day scene rewrite where Cleo gets caught in the net. Lewis goes after Cleo when she jumps in and swims after Eddy. Will he get there in time? CleoxLewis


**This takes place where Cleo gets caught in the fish net during 'Catch of the Day' I had a cute idea and I had to write it.**

The Catch of Love

"I have to stop them! Go get Emma and Rikki!" I said hastily to Lewis.

He opened his mouth like he was going to object. He took a step toward me.

Closing my eyes tightly, I let myself fall back into the water. Trying not to think of how scared I was. Lewis was yelling my name with panic. He knew that I was always scared of water and couldn't swim as a human.

I went under and began to frantically flap my arms around me to surface. I couldn't breathe! Wait…I'm a mermaid. I relaxed then and instinct took over after awhile.

I started swimming toward Eddy's retreating boat. I had to stop him!

Lewis stood in shock as Cleo fell back into the water. It took him a moment before he snapped out of it and called out to her in fear. What was she doing? She couldn't swim and she was terrified of water. Even if she was a mermaid…that didn't matter. He needed to help her! He ran and practically jumped into his motor boat and began racing after his mermaid—whoa his mermaid? He shook his head. He couldn't think of his feelings for Cleo at a time like this. He turned on his fish radar so he could find her easier.

Eddy stopped the boat and threw out the net. No sea turtles came near the net to my relief. I sighed and was about to turn and go back home when I heard a motor boat stop nearly right above me. I wasn't able to pay attention to that fact for very long as I realized the net was close to me and drifting in my direction. I panicked and tried to swim up and instantly chastised myself. I couldn't do that if there was someone right there and could see me when I surfaced.

The net caught my flippers and I swatted it with a flick of my tail, instantly regretting it. I became tangled in it. Fear like I've never felt went through me and I began to squirm wildly. To my horror the net tightened around me to where I couldn't move anymore and was squeezing the very breath from me which I didn't think I was able to have underwater. I stopped and began seeing black spots.

There was rippling of the water and I thought I was dreaming. A blonde boy swam toward me. He had no tail. He had legs and no scuba diving gear. Was this an angel guiding me away? I was dying and I gladly accepted it.

He had a knife and begun cutting my bonds quickly, ever so careful not to cut me. He tugged at the net hard and finally it loosened me and I was free.

I realized then it wasn't a blonde angel but Lewis. He wrapped his arms around me and swam us to surface. He gasped for air but never let me go.

"Lewis?" I smiled weakly.

He smiled back and looked toward the fishing boat where Eddy and some other men pulled out the empty shredded net. He helped me into the boat. "Lay down," he whispered and I did quickly.

Lewis got in quickly and drove the boat away before they saw us. After they were out of sight he took a towel from under his seat and began gently drying my tail before I could resist.

"I can do that," I managed to get out, still gasping for blessed air. It was hard to get my breath regulated. Especially when he was drying me which involved touching me and that provoked a strange tingling that left me breathless. And to mention that he was staring at me with those eyes that seemed to look straight through me.

I realized I was shaking from shock. I knew I wasn't cold. He stopped drying me when my tail turned into legs again. Lewis dropped the towel and took my shaking hands.

"It's okay." He tried to sooth.

I nodded, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate. I simply could not stop shaking and before I could stop myself I was crying hysterically in body wracking sobs.

Lewis was just about to turn the boat back on and drive to the docks but he abandoned his task and gathered me up into his arms.

His sweet scent surrounded me mingled with the salty ocean smell. It took my breath away between sobbing and I began gasping for air. He held me tightly and rocked me back and forth soothingly.

I drew away a few minutes later and wiped my eyes. "Thank you," my voice shook.

Lewis smiled then frowned slightly. "I need to tell you something, Cleo."

"What is it?"

"I love you," and then he kissed me softly and surely.

I smiled, forgetting my fear and shock and closed my eyes. Returning his kiss. "I love you too."

Review!


End file.
